My Crazy Life
by Light of the Sorrow
Summary: Serenity was always been told to stay away from the arrogant CEO Seto Kaiba. But when Joey needs the money, how is Serenity supposed to tell Joey that she now works for him? SetoxSerenity
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've been sitting here for awhile thinking of how little Seto/Serenity stories there are out there today. So here's mine. Kinda lame but oh well.

**Title: My Crazy Life**

**Pairings:** Seto/Serenity, Joey/Mai, Tea/Yugi

**Summary:** Serenity was always been told to stay away from the arrogant CEO Seto Kaiba. But when Joey needs the money, how is Serenity supposed to tell Joey that she now works for him?

**Category:** Humor/Romance

**Chapter 1: It's only the beginning...**

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"I'm up. I'm up!" a male voice said, one that could only belong to the irascible blonde, Joey Wheeler. Joey glanced at the clock '7:00? Time for sleep.' Joey put his head back down to the pillow in order to fall back asleep, but never could since the smell of pancakes filled the air. "FOOD!" Joey scrambled to get up and ran out his bedroom and stop abruptly in the living room, smiling to his younger sister who was making food. The blonde yawned and sat in the chair, trying not to look feverishly hungry.

"Good morning Joseph. Would you like some pancakes?" Serenity said, putting a few on his plate. Serenity couldn't help but giggle as Joey quickly ate his share of the pancakes. "Here, have mine. I'll have a granola bar or something." Joey gave her a 'Are you sure?' look and she nodded. He quickly ate the rest and rubbed his stomach. "Ahh! I'm ready for school!" He said as he got up and stretched. Serenity shook her head. "Joey?"

"Yeah Seren?"

She chuckled. "Put some pants on."

**Later, before school**

"Hey guys. What's up?" Yugi said as Joey and Serenity came walking up to them.

"Nothin' much Yug. Kinda glad."

"Why is that Joey?" Serenity asked innocently.

"Haven't seen moneybags dis mornin." At that moment, a black limo pulled up behind the group. Out stepped the arrogant CEO himself, Seto Kaiba. He smirked coldly when he saw Yugi and his group. He walked up to them slowly and poised and smirk at Joey, who was glaring.

"Well, well. If it isn't the mutt."

"Watch it, moneybags. I'm in da mood fo fightin dis mornin." Joey said with his Brooklyn accent.

"I'd like to see you try." Kaiba said, provoking him.

"Joey, don't do anything rash." Tea said, grabbing his arm. He quickly pulled it away and glared. "Stay outta dis guys." He turned his attention back to Kaiba, who was smirking.

"Joesph Wheeler, don't you dare." Joey looked at Serenity, who had her hand on her hip.

"Well, mutt, hiding behind a girl?" Kaiba said, laughing coldly. That received a death glare from Serenity.

"We don't need any comments from the peanut gallery." She sneered at him, while he had slits for eyes.

"Let's just go before the bell rings." Yugi said, trying to prevent a fight. Tea nodded and Yugi and her started walking away. Joey glared at Kaiba once more then slowly walked with Tea and Yugi. Serenity started to follow her brother but someone grabbed her wrist. She slowly turned around saw Kaiba, who was smirking at her. She shivered when he came towards her, his hot breath on her ear. "You'll regret that comment, Wheeler." He pulled away and turned quickly, walking towards the door to the school.

"Come on Ren!" Joey called, waving his hand over. Serenity looked towards the retreating form of Seto Kaiba then back to Joey. "Coming." She called weakly and walked hurriedly towards Joey and the gang.

**First period**

Serenity ran into her first period class, only to get abrupt glances. She smiled sheepishly and apologized. "Gomen sensei. I got lost."

"Thank you for the rude interruption. Go sit down!" Miss Morton (1) pointed to the only open seat, next to a smirking Seto Kaiba. 'Kami-sama, save me now.' She quickly rushed next to the arrogant CEO and took out her notebook to take notes. She felt an incessant stare and turned to see Kaiba staring at her. She growled quietly and mouthed 'What?'

He shrugged turned his attention to the teacher. She grunted and copied down more notes.

Kaiba thought silently to himself. 'Messing with her will be fun.' He glanced at Serenity and quickly stole her notebook. She gave a slight squeak then turned to Kaiba. 'Give it back.' She mouthed.

'No.'

'Yes.'

"Well class, I am done for today. You may talk amongst yourselves." The teacher said, sitting at her desk.

"Give it back Kaiba!" Serenity said, grabbing for it.

"What are you going to do about it _Wheeler_." Kaiba said, putting emphasis on Wheeler.

"I can see why my brother hates you." She mumbled, but he heard.

"Well, if Wheeler is a mutt, would that make you a bitch?" Kaiba said, waving the notebook in front of her face. Serenity growled and grabbed it as the bell rang. She grabbed her things and quickly walked out of class. She sighed and started to walk towards her locker, but was pushed into the wall. Serenity looked up and met cold, blue eyes. "I told you you'd regret that comment Wheeler."

"Didn't you already do enough?" Serenity spat.

"It's just a simple proposition Wheeler. Become my secretary."

"What? Are you kidding? Become your secretary all for saying something about the peanut gallery?"

"Well, this is to your benefit too, Wheeler. Something about rent is late?" Kaiba smirked and Serenity frowned.

"Nothing of that sort Kaiba. Who led you on?" Serenity smirked and wiggled out of his grasp and walked to her locker, never looking back.

**Later that day**

Serenity opened the door and sat down on the couch. She heard her brother yelling clearly. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE RENT IS LATE! YOU CAN'T THROW US OUT!" She heard the phone slam violently and her brother walk in, disgruntled.

"Big brother?"

"Seren, we need to come up with money fast or we can't afford this place."

'How did Kaiba know?' Serenity thought, but put her hand on Joey's shoulder. "We can do it big brother. We just both need to get jobs."

Joey sighed. "Alright Seren. I'll go look for one now." Joey mumbled some curses under his breath and grabbed his key and slammed the door. Serenity rubbed her temples and got out the phonebook. 'Stupid Kaiba. Stupid Kaiba! I hate you!'

"Hello? Kaiba Corporations?" Serenity grumbled to herself.

"Hello? May I speak to Mr. Kaiba? It's about the secretary position."

"One moment, please."

Serenity waited a moment, until she heard that sickening voice.

"Wheeler? I knew you'd call."

A/N: Oh yay. That's chapter one. R n R please.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: It's the second chapter and very late. Oops. Thank you to my friend Julie for helping me write it.

**shadowmaniac: **Thanks! Here's your update.

**Zoeybell: **Thanks for the review. I tried to make this one longer.

**bleedingblkroses: **Thanks!

**DoomDevilGirl: **Thanks!

**Kimberly: **Thanks! I'll try.

**Chapter 2: Working for the devil**

Serenity woke up the next morning and headed out the door.

'Good thing its the weekend.' she thought as she lightly closed the front door and started walking down the street. 'That way ill be back way before Joey wakes up.'

She stared at the ground as she made her way to the largest building in the city: Kaiba Corp. When she got inside, she was surprised to see him in the lobby.

"Good, you're here." he said.

"Only for my brother." she snapped.

He laughed quietly, "Sure thing." She muttered under her breath.

"I'll show you where you work Wheelerette." He showed her around everywhere. Her office, the people who worked around her and his office. He finished off in the basement.

"Do you know where you are now Wheeler?"

"The basement. I'm not that dense."

"Good. Get to know it." Kaiba walked out the door and slammed it. Serenity heard a clicking noise.

"YOU LOCKED ME IN THE BASEMENT?"

Kaiba's very evil but very hot chuckling was heard from the other side. "Yes I did Wheeler. Thank you for noticing."

"Get me out of the basemant Kaiba!" Serenity started pounding on the door. Kaiba laughed again. "Keep pounding Wheeler. I think there's a spoon in there, you may be able to dig your way out."

Serenity growled. "Kaiba, I swe-" Her cell phone started ringing.

'You're giving me, too many things.  
Lately, you're all I ne-'

"Hello?" Serenity asked into her cell phone. Kaiba rasied an eyebrow. But Serenity couldn't see it, since she was still locked inside the basement. xD

"Oh, hi Joey!" Kaiba laughed. Serenity pounded on the door.

"Yeah, I'm over Anzu's house!" Serenity said, laughing.

"No she's not." Kaiba said. Serenity hit the door again.

"No, she can't come to the phone. She's, uh, in the bathroom. Either that or in a room with Yami, but I'm not going there."

"You know Serenity, I didn't know you lied to your brother." Kaiba yelled. Serenity put her hand over the phone and growled. "Kaiba..." She warned.

"You know, you're such a good secretary!" Kaiba yelled, laughing maniacally.

"No, that wasn't Kaiba Joey! Why would I be with Kaiba?" Serenity said sweetly.

"Yeah, I'll see you later. Bye Joey." Serenity hung up the phone and hit the door again.

"Kaiba, I am going to..." She smiled evilly. She remembered she put a bobby pin in this morning. She took it out of her hair, a few pieces falling around her face. She growled when it didn't work the first time. She tried again.

"Aha!" She kicked open the door, and stomped out. "Kaiba, you better run!" Kaiba, who was right behind her laughing, grabbed her face and tilted it up.

"You're really pretty when your hair disheveled like that." Serenity blushed lightly.

"Why are you blushing Wheeler?" He smirked.

"I'm leaving!" She swung around and started walking away. Kaiba followed.

"Where are you going Wheeler?"

"To find another job Kaiba." She spoke his name like it was venom.

"Trust me Wheeler. You won't find a better job anywhere else." Serenity immediately stopped. Kaiba smirked and came up behind her, whispering in her ear. "And it'll be fun having you work here."

So that was how Serenity Wheeler was stuck working at Kaiba Corp.

**Serenity's POV**

I sighed and walked to Kaiba's office. I knocked lightly. "Come in." He repremanded harshly. I pushed open the door and placed the files on his desk. "There, I'm d-"

'You're giving me, too many things.

Late-'

"Hello?" I answered the phone sweetly.

"Joey?...pause...You went to Anzu's house and I wasn't there?...Umm, of course I wasn't, because Mai called me. Yeah and we went out...No Anzu didn't care...she was too busy with Yami. Just call me next time ok? You got a job! At McDonalds? (insert a ferocious Kaiba laugh) That's good Joey. Ok, I have to go, I'm still working. I'll come home soon promise. Love you too. Bye."

"So the mutt is working at McDonalds?"

"If you tell him, I will hurt you."

"Ouch, I'm feeling so much pain." Kaiba faked. There was a slight pause. "Hey _Serenity. _I hope you don't mind working late."

_Oh, he used my name. _

He smirked and got up. _Oh crap._

"You're really pretty when the light hits your face." He came and brushed my face with his ice cold fingers.

_Stop playing with me Kaiba._

"Now get back to work." He walked back to his desk and I got a glipse of his butt.

And that's how I was stuck with perverted thoughts for the rest of the night.

I walked home with nothing but bad images. Boy, that was fun. When I got home, Joey was already there.

"Did Mai say anything about me?" Joey asked while I was still opening the door.

I laughed. "Not much big brother."

He sank down in his chair. "Where ya working anyway?"

I hesitated.

"Cause I dont think ya should be" he says. "I'm da man of the house and you shouldnt have ta work"

"You can't do this alone-" I tried.

"But I should be able ta!" he yells back, then says "I'm sorry, Ren."

"It's ok big brother. I just want to help." I kept my head down.

"Aw, Seren, you can work. Jus it can't intafere with your school work ok? And whatever you do, don't take a job from Kaiba. He make give good money, but he's a jerk." Joey hugged me. I hugged back and nervously laughed. "Ok Joey."

I walked to my room. "Goodnight."

"G'night Ren!" He yelled back.

It was time...dun dun dun...for my diary entry of the night. And I had a lot to write about.

_Dear Diary, _

_I've accepted the job offer from kaiba, and no matter how much i hate it, i'm not going to quit. however, i feel really bad since im keeping this from joey, hes trying so hard and it would crush him to find out what im doing. seto kaiba isnt really the best boss, but then again ive never had a job before. sometimes he acts kinda weird around me, and other times he creeps me out. like when he comments about how i look. it creeps me out even more when im flattered. i know hes a jerk, but do i really like him?_

_Until tomorrow,Serenity_

I laughed. I, the Serenity Wheeler, like the Seto Kaiba, my brother's one true arch rival? Now, that was a joke. I put my diary away and waited for tomorrow.

(next day)

Beep beep beep

God, I hated the world right now. I shut off my alarm clock and literally rolled out of bed. I went groggily to my closet and picked out a pink tank top and a short white skirt. Mai liked that outfit on me. I brushed my hair and walked out the door, forgetting Joey.

(School)

"You're not...you're not..." Madam Baxter started.

_Shut up, no one likes french._

"No, I'm not Madam." I walked away grumpily. I walked into first period to find Kaiba there, typing away on his laptop. He looked up and saw me.

_Oh crap._

**(Summer 05!)**

Thanks for reviewing everyone. Keep em coming!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well here I am again, trying to update all of my stories, not just Teen Titans. It took two months, and it'll probably be short, I'm really sorry! **

**Absence.of.Emptiness: **Julie, you're crazy, go back to the asylum.

**cyjj:** Thanks, it took two months.

**Aliccia: **Thanks.

**Komo Pineconeseed:** I want that ringtone! I love that song! It's so great! I know he was OOC but he's evil. -cackle-

**omasuoniwabanshi:** Yeah, that would suck if he found out (so early!) Go Serenity!

**shanichan11:** Thanks!

**Serenity doesn't know Mokuba and Rebecca, she meets them later in the chapter. **

**Chapter 3:** Awe, what a cutie!

**Beta'd By:** OokamiHanyouGurl

Serenity grumbled, she didn't want to be in a room with ONLY Seto Kaiba, she could say something stupid and lose her job, plus, she just didn't enjoy being around the complete jerk. Serenity turned to leave, but froze when she heard Kaiba talk.

"Are you stalking me now?" he smirked. Serenity laughed and smiled sweetly at him.

"Only in your wet dreams prick." She walked off, leaving a fuming Kaiba behind.

----

"Joey!" Serenity ran up to Joey and the gang, giving a big smile.

"Ya left me dis mornin Ren."

"Sorry Joey, I thought you left already." Serenity spoke the truth, she didn't need another lie to feed him.

"Dat's ok. So where'd ya go?"

"I had a run-in with Madam about my skirt being too short. Then I went to homeroom but I saw Kaiba and got out of there as quick as possible."

"Come on guys, Kaiba's not that bad." Yugi said, standing up for the 6'1" CEO.

"Oh, ya, he is bad. He calls me a mutt Yug. Dat's pretty bad."

"Well, yeah, but-" A bell interrupted Yugi's thought and he sighed, shaking his head.

----

"So, we're going to a project with a certain country. Come look at the list for your partners."

Everyone scrambled up to look at the paper, except Serenity and Kaiba.

"Yay! I'm with you!" Was heard along with "Eww, I'm with him?"

Serenity went up after the crowd calmed down and looked at her name.

"Serenity Wheeler - Seto Kaiba" Her eyes grew wide and she felt like screaming.

'Don't I spend ENOUGH TIME WITH HIM!'

She sat back down in her seat and Kaiba looked over at her. "So Serenity, who are you with?"

"You." She grumbled.

"Who?"

"You."

"Who?"

"YOU, SETO KAIBA, I AM YOUR PARTNER!" Everyone looked over at her and she blushed in embarassment. Kaiba growled and slumped in his seat. He was with Wheeler? Oh, he could imagine all the matchmaking his brother and his brother's girlfriend were going to try to do. He really hoped this day would end, it wasn't turning out very good.

----

Lunch finally rolled around, much to the relief of everyone. Serenity sat with the gang - Tristan and Duke were staring at her, Tea and Yugi were "talking" (more like flirting), and Joey was eating too much.

"Yugi! Yugi!" Everyone turned and saw Mokuba running towards the table.

"Hey Mokuba, what are you doing here?" Yugi answered, stopping the flirting with Tea for a moment.

"I'm looking for Seto, have you seen him?"

"Awe, what a cutie! Are you sure you and Seto Kaiba are related?" Serenity chipped in, rubbing his head.

"Who's that rubbing your head Mokuba?" Everyone looked and saw Rebecca standing there, hand on her hip.

"Serenity Wheeler, nice to meet you?"

"Rebecca. Come on Mokuba, we have to get back to class or the teacher will kill us!" Rebecca snapped, Mokuba smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, there he is, bye everyone!"

"Bye." Everyone waved goodbye to Mokuba and watched as he ran up to Kaiba, set a brown lunch bag on the ground and ran back to the middle school. Serenity snorted softly and smiled at Mokuba - he was cute.

----

"You're Seto Kaiba's partner? No, I will not allow it Ren!" Joey yelled, standing up.

"Joey, it's just doing stupid research and writing a paper together. It's no big deal! He'll be himself, ignore me and I'll ignore him and we'll just finish. Please don't get in a fight big brother."

Joey grumbled and "Ok." and sat down. The bell rang and everyone threw away their food, walking to their lockers.

"Wheeler." Both Joey and Serenity turned at the voice calling them, Seto Kaiba.

"What do you want Kaiba?" Joey raged, holding his fists in a ball.

"Down mutt, I'm talking to Wheelerette here."

"Don't call my brother a mutt!" Kaiba snorted and glared at Serenity. "What do you want Kaiba?"

"To get this project over with, meet me in the library after school." He said, coldness in his voice.

"Fine, I'll be there."

Kaiba started walking away. "You better not do anything to her Kaiba!" Joey called after him.

Kaiba looked back at him, smirking. "Don't worry Wheeler, I won't do anything to her... You have

my word."

Serenity didn't like that smirk on his face but ignored it, going to her next class.

----

"The day went by too fast." Serenity said, setting her books down on the table, waiting for Kaiba.

"Ahh, Wheeler, glad you could make it." Kaiba said, trying to be nice. It wasn't working.

"Stop trying to be nice and just go get a book on some random country." Kaiba scowled.

"You don't care which?"

"No, just chose one."

"Italy."

"Fine." Serenity got up and went to a computer, starting a web search.

----

"So, is that it? Are we done with all the research?" Serenity asked. They had been researching for an hour and had a lot of good things.

"Yeah, now help me put these books back." Kaiba said, giving her the cold shoulder. There were 8 books, Kaiba and Serenity each took four.

"So, I heard you met Rebecca."

"Yeah, she's scary." Serenity said, putting a book back.

Kaiba looked around, many people were looking at them.

"You know I hate your brother right?"

Serenity glared at Kaiba. "Yes, why?"

"Because I feel like messing with him." Serenity gave him a glance before dropping the books on

the floor in shock.

His hot lips covered her own. More people stared in shock.

Seto Kaiba had kissed Serenity Wheeler.

----

**Ehh, pretty crappy. That's what I get for not writing this is 2 months. Sorry if it sucks.**

**Cj: **Yeah. I'm sorry too. There's only so much power I have as beta...

**Keri:**...

**Cj:** uh... one day we will all look back on this, laugh awkardly... and then change the subject..

**Keri:** Sure why not. See you guys in chapter four!


	4. Chapter 4

**What's it been, like 5 months? I'm so unrealiable with updating. Sorry about that. No, I didn't die. Though, you probably thought I did. It's very short, but I have to leave soon, and I wanted to get this done. Or I probably would have forgotten about it.**

**Chapter 4: A small gift of confusion.**

Serenity couldn't register what he had done. He was kissing her. Her brothers rival. The person who loved to mess with her most. Once she had sat for a couple of seconds, her thoughts became clear again. _He was kissing her._ She tried to push him away but he grabbed her wrists and pushed her against the bookshelf. A couple books fell around them and he tore his lips off of hers.

"What was that for?" She growled loudly and tried to push him away again.

"I'm sure your brother will hear about this one. We might even be in the school paper." Kaiba laughed bitterly and Serenity nearly hit him.

"I'll tell him what happened and he'll be all over you."

"Can't stand up for yourself,_ princess_?" He put accent on princess. "I could surely take him anyways."

"No-"

"And what would he say about your job?" Kaiba traced the outlines on Serenity's face as she kept quiet. "I hope you enjoyed that kiss Wheeler, because that's probably all you're ever going to get." Kaiba let go of Serenity and turned on his heel, walking away. Serenity slid down the bookshelf and tried to catch her breath, looking at the mess around her. People were still staring and she glared at them, wiping her mouth off in disgust.

"Serenity Wheeler!" Serenity turned her head and saw the librarian, fire in her eyes. "Clean this mess up!"

Serenity sighed and began picking up the books around her, putting her hand against her forehead. "Why do I have to deal with all of this?"

----

Serenity flopped down on her bed. Her clock read 7:31 in big, red letters. She sighed, her brother had probably heard already about the incident and she was going to be in trouble. She knew he would yell. Maybe not at her in particular, but at Kaiba atleast. A doorbell woke her out of her thoughts and she threw a pillow over her head. The doorbell kept getting pressed and she threw the pillow against the wall.

"I'm coming!" She hurried to the door and opened it. Before her stood Mai Valentine with all her make-up and supplies.

"I heard about what happened today." Mai said, inviting herself in. Serenity shut the door.

"Does everyone know?"

"Pretty much. When your brother found out, he flipped out." Mai sat down on the couch and opened all the bags.

"How bad?" Serenity sat next to Mai and had a worried expression on her face.

"He got thrown out by Kaiba's guards... he went there. I'm suprised he isn't in jail." Mai got out her nail polish first. "Give me your nails."

"Where is he?" Serenity gave Mai her nails and jumped when her cell phone started ringing. "Erm, hold on." Serenity picked up her phone and walked into the hallway.

"Hello?" She said, careful of Mai's ears.

"Wheeler." Serenity almost dropped the phone. How had he gotten her number? "Don't act all suprised, you put your number on the card for when I needed you." Serenity scrambled for her phone and put it against her ear again.

"Make it quick."

"I have a business meeting. I need you to watch Mokuba."

"What?" Serenity waited for Kaiba's response, and when she didn't get one, she sighed. "Hello?"

"Get over here, Wheeler. Or I'm telling your brother." Kaiba hung up the phone and Serenity almost screamed. She walked back into the living room and smiled at Mai.

"I'm so sorry Mai, I have to babysit Mrs. Satoshi's son." Mrs. Satoshi's was the baker's wife. Mai nodded.

"that's alright, maybe another time." Mai collected her things and walked to the door. "Tell Joseph I said 'Call me.'"

Serenity smiled. "I will." Serenity watched Mai leave and then grabbed her coat, leaving Joey a note saying she was babysitting. She hated lying, but this was semi-truthful. She walked out the door and helded for Kaiba's mansion.

----

" ... so Miss Serenity will be watching you." Roland explained. Serenity smiled at Mokuba and be bounced.

"Yay, Serenity!" Roland smiled and mouthed a 'Good Luck' before leaving.

"What do you want to do, Mokuba?" Mokuba jumped up and down.

"Can we make cookies? Please?" Serenity laughed at his response.

"Sure. Let's go to the kitchen."

----

She had finally calmed Mokuba down enough to go to sleep. They had made 5 batches of cookies, and Mokuba (or she thought) had atleast 2 of them. Serenity sighed as Roland came through the door.

"Master Kaiba is home, you can go Miss Serenity." Roland handed her a 10 dollar bill and she tilted her head. "Payment." Serenity softly whispered "Oh..." and put on her coat. Just as she was about to step out, Kaiba stepped in. He smirked and stopped, giving Serenity a glance.

"What?" She replied gruffly.

Kaiba came down and brushed hair out of her face. "Go home Wheeler." Kaiba kept walking and Serenity rolled her eyes, stepping out the door.

_'God damnit Seto Kaiba, stop playing with me...'_

----

**That personally could have been a lot better written. I could have developed it more. I found so many mistakes in my other chapters, I'll fix them as soon as possible.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again. I felt it unfair to update my Naruto story and not any of my other ones. So, here's the YGO one while I work on the Teen Titans one.**

**Chapter 5.**

"He is the most egotistical, confusing, stupid person I have ever met!" Serenity yelled, walking in her house and throwing her coat on the couch.

"Who is Serenity?" Mai asked, coming from the kitchen.

"Kaiba, he just… Mai! What are you still doing here?" Serenity asked, walking to the kitchen table and sitting down. Right now, she just wanted to listen to some music, relax, and be alone.

"Joseph called me, that idiot. His car broke down and he wanted me to watch you. I let myself in, sorry. You shouldn't leave the door unlocked, sweetie. Anyways, I asked if he needed a ride and he said Tristan was coming to get him." Mai explained, taking her hair from the ponytail it was in. "I made dinner, so sit." Serenity sat at the table while Mai brought out two bowls of ramen. "So what about Kaiba?"

"I didn't go watch Mrs. Satoshi's son, I went to watch Mokuba." Serenity explained, starting to eat her ramen.

"I figured. What happened?" Mai asked, following Serenity and eating.

"He's just… Kaiba. He walked in, brushed my hair out of my face and told me to get lost."

"That's it? Honey, the way you're putting it, makes it seem like he kissed you again." Mai joked, running her fingers through her hair.

"Thanks for the support Mai." Serenity muttered sarcastically, under her breath.

"I was only kidding." Mai laughed softly.

"Stupid car… stupid engine…" A voice mumbled from the doorway. Serenity heard a door click and smiled. She picked her head up and turned it quickly towards the voice.

"Joey!" Serenity got up and ran over to her brother, hugging him tightly when she reached him.

"Hey Seren, sorry bout that. I thought I'd be home to make dinner…"

"Good thing you didn't, Joseph. I don't want to kill the poor girl." Mai joked, hitting his arm lightly. Joey blushed and stuttered.

"E-Err, Mai. Don't say dat bout me."

"Is there something going on between you two?" Serenity pointed at Mai then at Joey, moving back and forth between them.

"Seren!" Joey yelled and blushed as Mai laughed. "Go to bed or something!"

"Oh, well, let me leave you two alone." Serenity giggled and walked out of the room, mumbling a good night and waving slightly.

"THAT WASN'T FUNNY 'REN!" Serenity heard Joey yelled and she laughed loudly, closing her bedroom door.

Serenity flopped down on her bed, hitting her head. "Ouch, fuck!" She normally wouldn't swear, but it needed to be said. Holding her head, she looked over to her desk. Books and papers clouded anything from being seen but she could still see the brightly smiling faces of her and her brother when they were little. She got up slowly, rubbing her hurting head, taking the picture into her hands. Tears welled up in her eyes. "What will you do when you find out..?" She whispered to the blonde boy, letting tears spill out her eyes. "I'm so sorry Joey.."

_Lately, you're all I need. You smiled at me and said._

... Crap. Now, where did she put her phone? Oh yeah. Under the bed. So Kaiba couldn't call. Stupid plan.

Wiping her eyes, she plopped on her bed and searched around for it. Finding it, she picked it up and pressed talk. Sniffing into the phone, she mumbled a hello.

_"Have you been crying, Wheeler?"_

"Why do you care?" She cleared her throat and sent a glare into the phone. Sometimes she wondered why she did some things.

_"I don't.. are you glaring at me through the phone?"_

Now, what the hell was he, Superman? God? A sexy God. Wait, what?

_"Anyways, I just wanted to ask you.. would you babysit tomorrow? I've got this meeting."_

"You always have a meeting."

_"I don't need your input." _Kaiba spoke curtly. _"Now, Mokuba likes you, I don't know why." _Serenity growled lightly and Kaiba started laughing. _"Right. Your growl is pretty cute, you know."_

"Shut up! Wait.. hold on.." She yelled and muffled shouts came through the door.

"Hey, Seren, you okay! Cause if there's a monster in there, I'll kill him! And if it's Kaiba, I'll kill him twice!"

"Shut up, Joseph, she's growing and she's allowed to see whoever she wa-" Mai got cut of by Joey.

"Not Kaiba! I'll kill him! If he touched her, then she's be infected with Kaiba germs! And we'd all die!"

"Joseph!"

Serenity narrowed her eyes at the door, stomping over to it, flinging the door open. Joey tumbled into her room, picking up his face, rubbing his head and laughing nervously. "Joey Wheeler, stop eavesdropping!"

"Sorry sis, I'm just looking out for you and.. why does the phone say Seto Kaiba? If you're talking to Kaiba!" Joey started, getting up and trying to take the phone from her.

_"Wheeler..? I'm a busy man, I can't deal with this sibling fighting."_

"Get.. out Joey!"

"Lemme see the phone!"

"No!"

"Why are you being stubborn and mean?" Joey stopped and pouted, his hands on the phone.

_"She always is."_ Kaiba sighed into the phone.

"Er.. PMS! Yeah! Yeah, you best get out before I unleash more on you." Serenity nodded and Joey stiffened.

"Alright, alright, I'm going. Love ya sis." Joey waved and shut her door softly.

"What did I tell you about barging in on her?" Mai's voice sounded. "You ended our kiss."

"Sorry Mai.." Joey spoke sheepishly. That's all Serenity could hear before the voices died out.

"Sorry Kaiba.. wait.. why am I saying sorry to you?"

_"Oh, you yelling is so attractive."_ Kaiba muttered sarcastically. Serenity glared at the phone one more time.

"I'll do it. When?"

_"Around 6. It may be all night."_

"All night? I can't do that!" Serenity gasped in shock. She could sneak in at night because Joey was sleeping. (He always slept, so it didn't matter anyways.) But all night? She'd be caught. And be dead. Then what? "Oh, I went to Kaiba's and babysat, and Kaiba most likely tried to feel me up and sex me up, but I was asleep. Don't worry, Joey." Oh, like _that_ would work.

_"Too bad. You are. Oh, and Serenity..?"_ Serenity sighed. Her first name again. They weren't friends. She wasn't allowed to call him 'Seto'. Not that anyone would. Except Mokuba. And some girlfriend. But.. he probably never had a girlfriend. He was probably afraid of girls. A mental image of a chibi Kaiba trying to touch a girl on the upper arm, then running away screaming "Cooties!" made her giggle out loud.

_"Wheeler? Serenity? What are you laughing at?"_

"You." Serenity put bluntly and heard him snort.

_"Whatever. I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, and stop glaring at the phone."_ Click. Seto Kaiba had hung up.

"How does he do that?" Serenity asked herself. She pondered briefly before collasping on her bed if she should change "Seto Kaiba" to "Asshole" in her phone. How did he get into her phone anyways? Did he steal her cell phone? That ass! She called back, and he picked up, obviously annoyed. _"What do you want?"_

"You're an ass for putting yourself in my phone! When did you take my phone?"

_"You.. did that yourself." _

Oh, that's right.. she did it herself.

"Uh.. you still suck!" Serenity hung up the phone and nodded to herself. "Yeah, take that Seto Kaiba."

Her phone rang an eerie noise, kinda like drums. She looked at her phone again. A.. text message? Seto Kaiba's name sat proudly on the top line.

_"You're.. really an idiot, Wheeler. You proved my point."_

Seto Kaiba - 1,622

Serenity Wheeler - 1

... Wait! That wasn't right! How did he get that many points?

Oh.. yeah.. Damn him. Just cause he's Seto Kaiba?

... Life sucks. That was Serenity's new theory.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bah. It sucks. But whoo hoo. About... 7 or 8 months. That's.. horrible. - shifty eyes - Uhh.. yeah.. sorry..**


End file.
